


Girls Night

by Mostly_Marvel_Musings



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Marvel Universe, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Other, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Thor (2011), Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostly_Marvel_Musings/pseuds/Mostly_Marvel_Musings
Summary: This is a very trivial, fun fanfic that I wrote based on a prompt. Hope y’all enjoy ;)Prompt: You, Wanda and Nat play fuck marry kill in her room on girl’s night.
Relationships: Avengers Team & Reader, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov & Reader, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Thor & Avengers Team, Tony Stark & Avengers Team, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov & Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Girls Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very trivial, fun fanfic that I wrote based on a prompt. Hope y’all enjoy ;)  
> Prompt: You, Wanda and Nat play fuck marry kill in her room on girl’s night.

_What time are you girls coming over? – W_

Smiling you exchanged looks with Nat who’d got the same text from Wanda. You had planned a girl’s night to make her feel more at home at the compound, and she was ecstatic to say the least. After losing Pietro, she focused all of her energy on training to become a part of the Avengers. She deserved a little break and so did you and Natasha.

Texting her back, you went ahead to check the computer that was currently being hacked by you to retrieve important information while Nat covered for you.

“We’re almost done here.” You mumbled, eyes focused on the progress bar that flashed 92%.

She’s not old enough to drink, is she?” Nat asked, glancing at you before turning her focus back towards the door, revolver at the ready.

“No. But we are. Boy, do I need an enormous glass of wine.” Grabbing the flash drive, you shoved it inside your unitard pocket and drew out your own gun before heading out where Clint was waiting in the quinjet which stood on standby on the roof of the building.

…

Wanda was the youngest in the team and without much field knowledge and yet had been through so much, training her and getting to know her was a rewarding experience. It was a refreshing change you’d never thought you needed.

“How did the mission go?” Wanda probed, as Natasha poured you a glass of wine, while you sat in a comfy armchair, checking the strings on Wanda’s guitar, playing a few odd tunes.

“Easier than we’d hoped!”

“Yes (Y/N)’s all about the action. Retrieving information is very unglamorous for her.” Nat smirked, handing you the glass. She wasn’t wrong, taking down Hydra bases or fighting bad guys was always more thrilling to you.

“Speaking of action, can we play a game I found on the internet? It’s called FMK.” Wanda looked at the two of you with hopeful eyes.

She explained the rules of the game as you got comfortable on her armchair, balancing a huge bowl of popcorn on your lap, taking a sip from your glass, Nat sat on the floor leaning against a wall facing you.

“Okay I’ll ask Nat first. Steve, Bucky and Tony.” You raised an eyebrow playfully as she rolled her eyes.

“Fuck Steve, Marry Tony and Kill Bucky.” She responded almost too quickly, making Wanda gasp.

“Whoa! Did you rehearse it or something? And you wouldn’t marry Steve?” you exclaimed, waiting to hear her explanation.

“The fossil? No thank you.” Her honesty made you chuckle.

“But sex with the fossil is fine? Woman you scare me sometimes.” You confessed.

“The only thing scarier is the fact that Wanda has a thing for an android.” Nat said, taking a sip from her glass, Wanda shook her head in renunciation.

“Okay, your turn (Y/L/N). Bruce, Tony and Thor.”

Nat was the only person who knew you had a thing for the Asgardian God—I mean who didn’t?, and when her question alone made your cheeks flush, she smirked making you throw popcorn in her face.

“Alright, I will Marry Tony, Fuck Thor and Kill Banner. And I feel bad for Bruce I really do but I can’t have him turning green at inappropriate times!”

“You’re such a liar (Y/N).” Natasha shook her head, faking disappointment.

“Oh yes she is lying. You forget I can read minds.” Wanda chimed in, laughing when you huffed in annoyance.

“You stay out of my head, Maximoff. Okay you got me. I’d like to marry and fuck Thor please. You happy now?” You playfully glared at the two of them, your cheeks turning redder at the admission, making the girls hoot.

“Yeah I mean who wouldn’t want to fuck the God of Thunder, am I right?” you stared off into the distance for effect.

“Yeah” the two of them sighed dreamily in unison.

Snapping them back to reality, you and Nat began grilling Wanda about her obsession with Vision.

…

“How am I not in the running? I’m a decent guy right?” Clint wondered to himself, making Steve chuckle as your giggling settled down.

He had invited Steve, Thor and Vision over when Nat had mentioned about the girl’s night on the quinjet, under the pretext that it was just a casual hang. He’d bugged the room and gained access to the audio in Wanda’s apartment to eavesdrop.

Steve had suggested against it, but he too couldn’t resist the urge, and Thor was busy beaming with pride at your confession.

“Are you not done listening to our lovely teammates objectify us all night?” Tony walked in assertively, looking around at the myriad of expressions across Clint’s room.

“You’re just revelling in the fact that (Y/L/N) and Nat want to marry you, Stark.” Clint gave him a dirty look.

“Well who wouldn’t.”

“And Point Break here was on everyone’s ‘to-do’ list.”

“Wait a minute, where’s Vision?” Clint looked around, not finding Vision anywhere.

“Friday?”

“He is headed to Miss Maximoff’s room to address the questions himself, Boss.” The AI’s clear voice echoed through the room, as the men panicked.

“We’re fucked.”

…


End file.
